


浮世劫

by Wendyg



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyg/pseuds/Wendyg





	1. Chapter 1

3，  
蔡居诚做了一个梦。  
那时候的邱居新还是个脸颊软软的腼腆小少年，常常默不作声的牵着他的衣角跟在他身后，听话又乖顺。蔡居诚也不过是个半大小子，仗着聪颖灵慧师长们宠爱，有模有样的做出一副兄长的派头。那时武当山上这一辈弟子也大多年轻气盛的很，因为邱居新不爱说话，大家玩闹时不免要受些排挤，蔡居诚便往往要替他出头，闹得鸡飞狗跳。一来二去，蔡居诚干脆只与邱居新两人一起玩了。好在邱居新也是天资卓绝，无论是剑术还是论道还是玩些小孩子的把戏都是一点就通，蔡居诚越发觉得他与那些蠢货不同，这才配得上当自己的师弟和友人。  
那次记得是几个入门弟子下山去了趟金陵，回来后悄悄的传阅刚淘来的春宫图本，被蔡居诚撞了个正着，不由分说的没收了并好是训了一顿。当晚他却拉了与自己同住一屋的邱居新一同钻研了起来。  
少年人血气方刚，邱居新看清了那本上画的图样，脸就腾的红了，说修道之人不可湎于凡欲。蔡居诚见他那平时少有变化的小脸红如十月的苹果，越发觉得有趣，逗他道：“道法自然，顺意而行，有何不可？”  
邱居新虽不善言辞，却是个行动派，虽还有几分羞涩，却劈手直取蔡居诚下身，把蔡居诚吓的差点跳起来。邱居新隔着睡衣抓了那小小蔡，俯身将他压倒在床上，道：“师兄说可，那便可。”  
原本蔡居诚只是三分真七分假的与他顽话，没想到邱居新这就顺杆爬了，自己的脆弱处轻易被他抓在手心，不由得恼羞成怒，也去往邱居新身下抓。邱居新也不避让，两人竟就这么互相抓着倒在床上，却不知下一步该怎样是好了。邱居新空闲的一只手捞着了丢在一边的画本，临阵现学了起来，蔡居诚在意着手中的那二两肉，想着邱居新比自己小着两岁，这玩意儿竟一点不输自己，半硬不软，热乎乎沉甸甸的。他处处不愿比别人低一头，这时也起了攀比之心，想将自己也给撸硬了，手伸下去时却握着了邱居新的手。明明是时常牵在手里的最为亲近的师弟的手，此时却心中一慌，立即躲了开去。邱居新目光从画本移到蔡居诚脸上，纯真率直的眼神似乎根本不明白自己在与师兄正打算做什么下流勾当，看的蔡居诚咬着下唇眼神也游移了起来。  
正不知所措时，双唇触碰到了柔软温热之物，邱居新生涩的用嘴唇蹭着他的，像小鸡啄米一样一下下啄吻，吻完问道：“这样对么？”  
蔡居诚自己也是个生手，哪里知道什么对不对，只觉得心里哪个地方被吻的软了一片，只想再亲一下，又羞的很，怕在师弟面前失了面子。邱居新哪知道他心里那么多弯弯绕，见他犹豫不答，便更加卖力的又亲了上去，无师自通的吮吸起蔡居诚薄薄的唇瓣，将那双唇吸得肿胀起来，鲜红欲滴。  
“唔……等等……”蔡居诚推着他肩膀想将他推开些，不曾想邱居新隔着衣服就搓揉起了那要命处，害的他手上登时没了力，腰也软了下去。那手时常握剑，这会儿也用握剑的力道又热又紧的握着那尘根，略微粗糙的布料不断摩擦着敏感的头部，不一会儿就被溢出的清液浸的透湿。  
“啊……哈啊……居新……别……”快感不断从下身传来，蔡居诚胡乱的拉扯着邱居新的衣服，又想让他停下，又忍不住的挺腰往他手里送。以往不是没有自己抚慰过自己，可在别人手里还是初次，感觉来的激烈得多，令他难以招架。  
邱居新见他意乱情迷的模样，却停了手，将他和自己身上被扯得凌乱的睡衣都脱了下来，这便是确实的裸诚相见了。蔡居诚略一回神，见他与师弟身下那物皆竖的老高，邱居新脸上一副淡定表情下面倒是一副急色的样子。不等蔡居诚说出句嘲笑的话，邱居新动了动姿势，将他大腿并到了一处，孽根直直往他腿间缝隙里插去。  
大腿根部皮肉细嫩，会阴囊袋皆是敏感所在，这么一插将这几处一下磨了个彻底，蔡居诚被他这一下弄得全身发了抖，忍不住尖叫了一声，狠狠的抓了邱居新的背。  
“下流玩意儿！谁这么教你的！”  
“师兄低声，莫被人听见。”邱居新一脸无辜将那春宫本子举到蔡居诚眼前，“男子并无雌穴，想来就此式可用。”  
“你！……你是笨蛋吗……”蔡居诚瞧也不瞧那图一眼，脸上红的要滴出血。他原本只想着互相撸一撸，何曾想到邱居新竟真想与他做那男女之事。然而已箭在弦上，容不得他再想，邱居新按着他双腿来来回回抽插了几十次，将那处摩擦的通红，蔡居诚的那话儿不断撞在两人的小腹上，清液顺着流下来将腿间沾湿，显得淫靡异常。蔡居诚不敢叫的大声，只能颤抖着紧紧攀在邱居新身上将脸埋在他肩窝，任由一波一波热流从下往上升腾，迎接即将到来的巅峰。  
“师兄……心悦于你……”眼前白光乍现时，似乎听到耳边悄悄传来的邱居新的声音……


	2. 浮世劫（下）

5，  
蔡居诚见他哭，心里已软了半截，然而转念一想，你倒是挺委屈，可当年被关在后山的是我，被师弟们背后耻笑的是我，流落点香阁受尽屈辱的也是我，我跟谁哭去？念及此处，心里倒冒出点邪火来，于是咬牙说道：“邱居新，你说心悦于我，可是真的？”  
“自然是真。”邱居新直直的望进他的眼睛，像要通过眼睛望进他心里，“师兄恨我，但我不愿再欺瞒自己。”这颗真心，便任你处置了。  
“忘尘佩的挂绳若磨断了怎么办？那就坠入红尘吧。”

蔡居诚仰起头去够他师弟的唇角，邱居新从善如流的俯下身，亲吻他久违的双唇。那薄唇略有些干涩，邱居新伸舌舔了一遍，微微粗糙的舌在唇间留连后向内入侵了进去。蔡居诚惊讶了一下，先是咬紧了牙关阻止这般的侵犯，心理斗争了一会儿慢慢放松了下颚，任他的舌与自己的相互纠缠起来。对两人来说这都是颇为新奇的体验，但并不难受，唇舌交融温暖濡湿，绵长得仿佛在阳光悠远的下午饮上一杯香茗。蔡居诚闭上了眼，鸦羽长睫颤抖着蹭在邱居新脸上。直到来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流出来，邱居新才慢慢放开他。蔡居诚大口喘了两下才匀回了气，怒道：“你这是从哪学来的？”明明以前是个不通风月的傻小子，亲吻也只会用嘴蹭蹭，一段时间没见倒多了花样。  
“嗯？”邱居新伸手把被子从蔡居诚身上扯掉，被子下面的身体竟是光裸的，苍白纤细，原本附在四肢躯干上的薄薄的肌肉由于疏于锻炼早已消失不见，触碰下便可摸到骨骼的形状，“师兄瘦了。”他怜爱的将这身躯一寸一寸抚摸过去，像是想要确认他的存在，并非一触即碎的梦幻泡影。手指摸过的地方唇瓣也跟着落下，轻轻吸吮着柔腻的肌肤，在上面留下一串淡淡的红痕。  
“唔……邱居新！”被吮吻过的地方好似点起了小小的火苗，蔡居诚不耐的扭动着，意识到空气中还飘散着催情香的气味，便自暴自弃的将那些羞人的反应归咎于此。邱居新已经吻到了他的小腹，手里握上了他半硬的阳物。像是在观察似的，邱居新停下好一会没动静，蔡居诚原本闭着眼等他动作，这会儿有些疑惑的低头去看，正好看到邱居新张了嘴把他那玩意儿吞了进去。  
口腔里温度高，极其湿热柔软，蔡居诚哪里试过这个，眼前一白差点就要直接泄出来，好不容易才忍住，想到要是就这么缴械了岂不是过于丢脸。邱居新可不放过他，又吞的深了些，柔滑的舌头灵巧的绕着打圈，用力吮吸着，要把他魂都吸出来了。蔡居诚不自觉的抬起腰，一下一下的往那极乐乡里撞。邱居新稍稍后退了些，伸手按住师兄不让他乱动，然后更加卖力的伺候口中之物，一遍遍将它深吞进咽喉，咽部肌肉条件反射的挤压入侵的顶端。蔡居诚尖叫了出来，身体猛然一挺将阳精灌入了邱居新口中。邱居新被这一下呛到，咳嗽着退到一边，剩余的精液便落在了他的头发和脸上。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”蔡居诚粗喘着软倒回床上，从来没有如此淋漓尽致的发泄过，身体依然沉浸在高潮的余韵中一根手指都懒得动弹。过了好一会儿才回过神，看到邱居新还在呆呆的看着他，脸上的白浊也没有擦净，刚被使用过的嘴唇有些肿了，红艳艳的，让他那张素来清冷的脸带上了淫靡的色彩。蔡居诚的内心同时爆发了负罪感和快意。是我，把我的天才师弟弄成了这幅样子，他想。把他弄脏了，再也回不去了。就和我一样。  
“师兄喜欢这样吗？”邱居新嗓音变得有些沙哑，“那次之后，我常常想着要学些技巧，师兄说不定会多喜欢我些。”  
“闭嘴。”蔡居诚脸涨得通红，“我不会感谢你的。”就连这种事都学的这么好简直招人恨。  
“嗯。”邱居新不以为意的分开蔡居诚的大腿，手指开始探向他的后穴。那从未有人触碰过的地方紧紧闭合着，一碰就敏感的瑟缩起来。  
“等……等等……”蔡居诚躲闪着，早该想到邱居新不再是那个只会在腿根间蹭蹭的傻小子，他认命的用眼神示意了一下，邱居新便从床头柜里翻出了一盒香膏。点香阁的用品，自然不用多说。邱居新用手指挖出一坨，在指间抹开了，再往师兄下面那小口送去。脂膏在滚热的体温下迅速化为粘腻的液体，将淡红的入口沾的水光莹亮。邱居新不急于冒进，慢条斯理的揉按穴口一圈的肉环，将那里按摩的松软，才试着探进一根手指。  
“唔啊……”吸入了催情香的身体极其敏感，那里又从不曾容纳过异物，异样的感觉让蔡居诚绷紧了身体，紧紧夹着邱居新作乱的手。邱居新稍用了些力气，微微弯曲手指，将指端的香膏涂抹在内壁上。内壁很快变得又湿又热，绵软不已，吸附着他的指尖。一根手指抽插了几下之后，又再挖了一大坨香膏，两根手指一起挤了进去。  
“……疼……呃啊……轻点啊……”蔡居诚双腿大张，脚掌踩在邱居新的肩上，忍耐着下身从内侧被按压摩擦的奇异感觉。酸胀，但并非不快，反而想要更打开一些，想要更加深入。他当然看不到自己眼角浮起的春情，看不到自己微微张开嘴仿佛索吻，看不到散乱的青丝缠绕在洁白身躯上的美景。这些邱居新都看在了眼里，令他加快了手上的动作。亏得润滑的充足，加入第三根手指时小穴已食髓知味的一张一缩，主动将手指往更深的地方吞吃进去，整个甬道都粘腻的很，撒娇般蠕动着，手指一动就会响起湿滑的水声。  
“啊……啊嗯……啊……”体尝到被填满的快感，蔡居诚不由自主的向后仰起头，喘息着主动抬腰往对方手上送。邱居新见他已放松下来，便放心的去找那能让人欲仙欲死的敏感点。带着剑茧的细长手指一寸一寸在厚软的内壁中按压，不一会儿便觉整个甬道突然抽紧了一下，伴着蔡居诚一声变了调的哭吟。邱居新发现自己很喜欢师兄发出这种声音，像小奶猫似的非常可爱。他开始集中揉捻着那一点，弄的蔡居诚眼角溢出了眼泪，腰整个软了下来，无力的双腿徒劳的踢蹬他的肩膀。  
“不要……那里不要……呜呜……不行了，啊……”眼看着前面高昂的性器马上要射出来，却被邱居新抓住堵住了出口：“炼精化气，不可走漏，师兄再忍耐一下。”  
蔡居诚听不清他在说什么，快感的洪流已高高将他抛起，无法发泄的欲望在体内反复冲撞盘旋，最终全部集中到手指不断刺激的那点上。甬道急剧收缩痉挛，体液一股股从后穴挤出来，全身失了掌控般颤抖不已，瞳孔散开眼前一阵阵炸着白光，竟将他带上了一次漫长的干高潮中。

6，  
蔡居诚找回自己的意识的时候作乱的手指已从他体内撤出，被一根火热硬挺的阳物取而代之。邱居新双手托起他的臀部，不紧不慢的在被填的满涨的湿软甬道里磨蹭。虽然那里刚刚高潮了一次，但阳精未出，欲望丝毫没有减退，反而越发烈火燎原。  
“磨磨唧唧的干什么！要做就快点！” 蔡居诚不耐的扭动腰肢，小穴急促的吸紧粗壮的柱身，催促它加快速度好带来更多满足。  
“师兄里面……好舒服，太厉害了……”邱居新神色有些恍惚，蔡居诚也是第一次看到师弟这么意乱情迷的表情。但是在这种地方被夸奖实在太羞耻了，害的他只想立刻找个地缝钻进去。很快他就顾不上害羞，因为邱居新终于找回了本能，开始大开大合的往里冲撞。穴里的水液不断被带出来顺着臀缝在床单上浸出好大一滩，伴随着肉体拍打的声音啪啪作响。蔡居诚抓紧了床柱，一句完整的话也说不出了，只剩下破碎的喘息呻吟。每当肉柱撞到那一点上，就像被一双无形的手推向云端，要命的快感逼的他想要尖叫，实际却只能发出甜腻到自己都认不出的娇吟。  
“……啊、哈啊……要……那个……啊，又要……”身体极端兴奋，内部不知满足的抽搐的越来越厉害，很快又被带上巅峰。前端这次没有受到抚慰也没有遭阻拦，只靠着后穴的高潮一股一股的挤出浊液，射精的快感被无限的拉长了，蔡居诚彻底软成了一滩春水，完全无法思考了，只希望让那给他带来极乐的阳物永远含在他身体里，将这快感拖的更长些，让他永远不要从这云端落下去。  
“……喜欢，喜欢这样子的师兄……”邱居新俯下身吮吻蔡居诚白皙胸前挺立的艳丽的乳尖，下身不断加快速度，将穴道翻搅的熟肿软烂，前端再也挤不出一滴汁液，才满足的将自己的精液深深的射入甬道深处。

一夜荒唐过后，蔡居诚醒来已不在点香阁红烟软帐里了。  
“詹师弟曾说，心在红尘便在红尘打滚，心在道门便在道门清修。”马车上，邱居新抱着他，语气轻快，话也多了些，“师兄既收了我这颗心，便随师兄做那红尘过客，亦是此生之幸。”  
“……呵。”这一次，是自己赢了吧？蔡居诚望向车窗外的江湖市井，熙熙攘攘，人情冷暖错综上演，三千浮世喧嚣。但他知道白鹤或许会在这美丽的泥沼中暂时落脚，而等伤口愈合羽翼成熟后，依旧会青云直上，扶摇九天。至少这一次，他和邱居新都不再是踽踽独行。

END


End file.
